The Heart of a Tortured Soul
by xX The Fallen Interlude Xx
Summary: A look into Ulquiorra's mysterious past reveals why he has the viridian tear marks running down his face and why his number is where his heart once was. Note:This is what I think really happened in his past I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.


Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Welcome to my second fan fic. I just want to thank those that read, reviewed, and added 'Byakuya's Lost Love' to your favorites! It means so much to me. I hope that you enjoyed it. Now some info about this fic:

**Setting: Nazi Germany (during the Holocaust)**

**Pairing: UlquiorraxOC**

**Rating: T**

**Note: This idea came to my mind a couple of weeks ago. I was always curious as to why Ulquiorra has the permanent tear marks and why his tattoo covers his heart. So thus, my version of why he is the way he is was born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would be rich.**

**Now let's star the fic!**

The Heart of a Tortured Soul

It was the middle of December in Nazi Germany. The Holocaust had begun and showed no sign of stopping. Word traveled fast about the terror that the prisoners faced. Markus Schiffer was gently holding his fiancée, Christine, to try to comfort her. The loud footsteps of the nazi soldiers could be heard throughout the large apartment building. The sounds of their footsteps were a warning to everyone in the now chaotic building. Everyone was hiding from the fierce soldiers that took many prisoners to their doom. Each person knew that it was only a matter of time until they met their doom. Markus kissed Christine's head to try to calm her although he knew that she could not be calmed.

"Markus, what happens if they find us? Will they show us mercy? Will they kill us right away or make us suffer and then kill us?"

She paused as tears silently ran down her face and she desperately tried to control her unsteady breathing. They did not want to get the soldiers attention. Markus held her closer. He knew the answer to all of her questions already. He knew that they would be found behind their bookshelf. The soldiers were always very thorough with their examination of the building in question. Word about the frightful soldiers had spread quickly throughout towns. It was always the same. They would capture either that or kill if the people put up a fight, then they would be taken from their home. From there they would be forced to leave everything behind, their friends, their belongings, and even their names. After that they would be forced to work for practically nothing except for minute portions food, if you could even call it that, and a confined place to sleep. There was no escape from the deadly future that awaited them. Christine leaned closer to him, bringing him back to the messed up reality. She looked up at him, waiting for his reply. Her eyes were pleading with him to answer her questions with the optimistic answer that she wanted so badly. He hugged her as he carefully decided how he would answer.

"Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, we will always be together. If anything were to happen, I will be there to protect you."

She gave him a little smile to show that she had found the comfort she needed in his simple words. He wasn't really telling her lies nor was he giving her false hope, he just wanted her calm and he did not want her to worry. He just hoped that he was right, that they wouldn't be found and that they could get married and live a peaceful life. As the thunderous footsteps reached their tiny apartment, they brought each other closer hoping that they would not be found. Suddenly, the footsteps ceased. The silence was overwhelming, almost to the point that it was suffocating. The soldiers began to move through the apartment quickly searching the small space, as the General had instructed them to.

"I want you to look through everything!! Leave nothing overlooked. Move everything!" he reminded them

Without hesitation, the soldiers did as they were told. Papers were thrown about and the old furniture moaned as each piece was moved. The next sound that they heard made their bodies go numb. At this point, they both knew that it was all over. The soldiers had started moving the large and heavy bookshelf. Markus brought Christine closer to him, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Remember, I will protect you and in the end, no matter what happens, I will always be with you." He whispered into her ear.

" I love you Markus" she whispered to him.

"I love you too"

He kissed her one last time wondering if this would be their last time together.

Suddenly, the door that they had made in their wall was torn off its hinges. Light poured into the small space and shined in their faces.

"Sir! I've found a couple more!" yelled the officer that had opened the door to their hiding spot.

"Very good soldier, go ahead and bring them out" replied the General.

The soldier grabbed the couple by the arms and pulled them out of their hiding spot. He then gave Christine to another soldier while he held on to Markus.

"Did you think you could possibly hide from us?" the General questioned as he looked at Christine with interest. Markus and Christine stayed absolutely quiet. The General then walked over to Christine and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. Her small body shook in terror as the general looked at her.

" Well aren't you a pretty one" he commented as he gave her a little smile.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!!" Markus yelled.

The General then switched his attention to Markus. He quietly walked over to him and glared.

"How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! I can do whatever I please, boy!" yelled the general as he punched Markus in the stomach. Blood splattered on the floor as Markus coughed. He would have fallen over in pain if it were not for the soldier that held him up.

"Compared to me boy, you are nothing but trash" he said as he walked back over to Christine. He placed one hand on the side of her face and then he kissed her other pale cheek. She stood there in horror as he kissed his way to her jawbone.

"Stop!! Leave her alone!!" Markus yelled as he watched the General continue to kiss his fiancée. The General just shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so" he said as he pulled his gun out and put it against Christine's head. Tears ran down her face when she realized that her end was near.

"No!!" Markus screamed as he struggled to free himself.

A single gunshot rang through the small room. Christine's petite body hit the floor as Markus watched in complete horror. Blood soon covered the floor where she now lay unmoving.

"That is what happens when you don't listen to your higher-ups." He told Markus as he stared down at the dead girl.

"Pity. She was such a pretty girl"

Tears quietly ran down Markus' face. Sadness and anger now took over his body. He managed to free himself from the officer that had held him back. He ran over to the General, the man who killed Christine.

"How dare you kill her!! She did nothing wrong!" he yelled as he struggled with the general.

"Like I said, that is what happens when you don't listen to people like me. You lose you loved ones and you lose yourself" he said as he pulled out his gun.

For the second time this night a gunshot rang through the room. Markus could only stare in shock as blood stated to pour from his chest. He saw the crooked smile of the General as his vision faded. Suddenly, everything went black.

Ulquiorra woke with a start. He quietly got out of his bed and made his way to his private bathroom. He turned on the bright light in the bathroom. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted the blinding light. He looked at himself in the large mirror. He noticed that he was drenched in sweat and his eyes were still wide with shock from the nightmare that awoke him. He lifted a pale arm and placed it on one of his viridian tear marks. He removed his hand only to notice the dampness on his hand.

"Pathetic" He said to himself as he wiped away tears that overlapped his permanent ones. He had wished that he could control what he did in his sleep, but even he knew that it was impossible.

'It's so pathetic that that memory continues to plague my thoughts and dreams even though it occurred many years ago'

He placed a pale hand on his chest where his tattooed number four resided.

'Why does it still continue to hurt so badly when hollows are not supposed to have hearts?' he pondered as he waited for the pain to stop, but it never did.

'Maybe we do have hearts after all' he continued as he turned off the lights in the bathroom and headed back to his large bed. He sat down not ready to go back to sleep but to ponder his own thoughts. Whenever he had that nightmare, it was always the same. Tears would roll down where his permanent tear marks sat and he would feel the throbbing pain that attacked him where his heart was once located and where his number now resides. He found it odd that the vivid memory did that to him. It would always remind him of that day. The day that he could not keep his promises to Christine. He was unable to protect her and unable to be with her no matter what the outcome of that day. Instead, he was turned into a hollow and then an arrancar and was stuck serving Aizen while he was sure that she was now spending the rest of eternity in Heaven. It always filled him with a sadness that never stopped; that never dulled. Because of this he had learned to control his emotions to the point that he was able to so no emotion what so ever. He made sure that absolutely no one saw any emotion come from him, this is what made him a strong and deadly opponent. No one could ever figure out what his next move was. He let his thoughts drift a little while longer as he lied down in his bed waiting for sleep to come. That dream, that memory, always led him to the same conclusion every time:

'I am nothing but trash' he thought to himself as he let sleep take over his body.

**Yup. So there's my second fic. I hope that those of you who read this enjoyed it. :) Please review. Reviews are love :) Constructive criticism is appreciated. Ok. Now I have a question for you guys. Should I write a fic about Christine and Markus' life before all this took place? Please let me know what you think. I personally think it would be cool. Also… I tried to keep Ulquiorra in character but I don't know if he is. I know that he is somewhat out of character in his memory but that is how I wanted him to act since he was human. Ok enough with my talking, lol, please review! Thanks! Have a nice day :)**


End file.
